Production situations in which blind fastener inserts are used to assemble high volume production components is encountered in many different industries. For example, in the automobile industry, many situations arise wherein a component must be attached to a panel having only one exposed surface. This occurs for instance in the attachment of a luggage rack to the roof of an automobile. It has heretofore been the practice within the automobile industry to use a blind fastener type of insert which can be quickly inserted into a predrilled hole within the roof panel. A blind fastener insert which has been often used in this situation is the "Jack Nut" threaded blind fastener insert having the "Raintite" positive seal. This particular blind fastener insert has a soft plastic vinyl coating which provides a positive seal against weather as well as being an effective absorbant of shock and vibration. This "Jack Nut" threaded blind fastener insert with the "Raintite" positive seal is available from the Molly Fastener Group of the Emhart Corporation having a place of business in Temple, Pennsylvania.
The installation of the aforementioned blind fastener insert has been heretofore normally accomplished by mounting the insert onto the mandrel of an installing tool. The mandrel is thereafter automatically rotated so as to threadably engage the threaded portion of the blind fastener insert. The threadably engaged blind fastener insert is next inserted into a predrilled hole. The insert is then set by actuating the installation tool so as to provide a pull-back action against the threaded mandrel engagement with the insert. This should result in a uniformly deformed blind fastener insert being set against the blind side of the roof panel. The component such as a roof rack can now be assembled to the roof of the car by using ordinary machine screws to threadably engage the set blind fastener insert.
It is to be appreciated that in a high volume production situation, little time can be spent in setting each blind fastener insert within a panel. This has resulted in the threaded mandrel not always properly engaging the threaded portion of the blind fastener insert during the step of threading the blind fastener insert onto the mandrel. This has resulted in the stripping of the threads in the threaded portion of the blind fastener insert. This has also resulted in an imperfectly set blind fastener insert when the installation tool has been actuated. The thus imperfectly set blind fastener does not present a properly oriented threadable portion for engagement with the ordinary machine screw used during the high volume assembly operation. Furthermore, when utilizing the "Jack Nut" blind fastener with the "Raintite" positive seal, the flanged portion of the blind fastener is not properly seated against the roof panel so as to provide a positive seal against adverse weather conditions.